yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Progress
"progress" is the opening theme song for the thirteen main entry of the Tales Series, Tales of Xillia. Tracklist # progress # Another Song # Why... # Beloved # Brillante Credits * Lyrics : Ayumi Hamasaki * Music by : Yuta Nakano * Arranger : Yuta Nakano Audio Video PS3 Tales of Xillia - Opening Jude Tales of Xillia Opening Progress (Milla Version) TOX テイルズオブエクシリア OP progress (中文字幕 Full) Lyrics Kanji = 単純な日々をおそれていたのはもう遠い昔 フクザツな日々こそ悲しいのを知ってる 戻りたいとかじゃなくて信じたい心がほら 背中で叫んでる間違ってなんかいないよって 同じ時間を刻んで同じ未来信じてるふたり 昨日の涙も今日の笑顔も真実なまま 同じ痛みを知って同じ優しさ持ちよった 明日を生きて行ける強さに変えて行くから あの時にあの場所にいて戦っていた自分が 全ては現在を選ぶためだったとしたなら 向き合えず置き去りなまま目をそらしていた過去を 許したいと思うのは許されたいからなのかな 僕らがただ自由でいられたあの頃は遠くて 無邪気な笑顔だけじゃこの頃は過ごせないけど 僕らは進んで行くそれでも進み続けてく 何かを信じられる心が残っているから ねえ僕らはこれまでだってこれからだって 多くの事を望んだりはしないよ 同じ時間を刻んで同じ未来信じてるふたり 昨日の涙も今日の笑顔も真実なまま 同じ痛みを知って同じ優しさ持ちよった 明日を生きて行ける強さに変えて行けたならきっと |-| Romaji = tanjun na hibi wo osoreteita no wa mou tooi mukashi FUKUZATSU na hibi koso kanashii no wo shitteru modoritai to ka janakute shinjitai kokoro ga hora senaka de sakenderu machigatte nanka inai yotte onaji toki wo kizande onaji mirai shinjiteru futari kinou no namida mo kyou no egao mo shinjitsu na mama onaji itami wo shitte onaji yasashisa mochiyotta ashita wo ikite yukeru tsuyosa ni kaeteyuku kara ano toki ni ano basho ni ite tatakatteita jibun ga subete wa ima wo erabu tame datta to shita nara mukiaezu okizari na mama me wo sorashiteita kako wo yurushitai to omou no wa yurusaretai kara na no ka na bokura ga tada jiyuu de irareta ano koro wa tookute mujaki na egao dake ja kono koro wa sugosenai kedo bokura wa susundeyuku soredemo susumi tsuzuketeku nani ka wo shinjirareru kokoro ga nokotteiru kara nee bokura wa kore made datte kore kara datte ooku no koto wo nozondari wa shinai yo onaji toki wo kizande onaji mirai shinjiteru futari kinou no namida mo kyou no egao mo shinjitsu na mama onaji itami wo shitte onaji yasashisa mochiyotta ashita wo ikite yukeru tsuyosa ni kaeteyuketa nara kitto |-| English = The time when I feared those simple days was long ago. Now I know that these complicated days are what are truly sad. It's not that I want to return, my heart that wants to believe is, listen, Screaming at your back, saying that you're not mistaken. The two of us engrave the same time, and we believe in the same future. Yesterday's teardrops and today's smile both stay as the truth. We know the same pain, and we gather the same kindness Because it will change into the strength that will let us live tomorrow. I was there, at that time, at that place. If that me who was fighting there, if everything was for the sake of choosing this moment right now... I wonder if the reason I want to forgive That past where we deserted without facing ourselves is because I want to be forgiven myself. The time when we were able to just be free is far away. We can't live in this time with just an innocent smile, but We move ahead. Even so, we continue to move ahead Because we still have a heart left inside of us that wants to believe in something. Hey, up until now, and from here on out, too, We will not wish for anything big. The two of us engrave the same time, and we believe in the same future. Yesterday's teardrops and today's smile both stay as the truth. We know the same pain, and we gather the same kindness, And if it will change into the strength that will let us live tomorrow, I'm sure... Category:Songs Category:Game Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Theme Songs Category:Tales Series